The present invention relates to dressings for the body of a patient.
After childbirth, it is desirable to apply cold to the perineum of the patient for a period of 12 to 18 hours in order to prevent edema and pain. After the cold application period has expired, it is then desirable to apply heat to the perineum in order to dilate the blood vessels and enhance healing.